Geometry (previously untitled)
by Keimei
Summary: Genrou, Kouji, and Hikou all go to the same high school. Ryuuen's there too. What happens when Hikou's childhood friend, who moved away after 8th grade, comes back? And why's Genrou so entranced by him?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hey!!! This is the first Fushigi Yuugi fic I've actually written out. This idea has been floating around my head for a while now and I finally got up off my lazy ass and am writing it. It's a Genrou/Houjun and Kouji/Hikou yaoi. That means boys kiss boys. If the idea offends you, please open up your mind. If that isn't possible, then go away. Genrou and Kouji also use a lot of bandity-type words. So this is rated PG-13. Might go up later. Depends on where it wants to go. I have no idea.  
  
Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi and all related characters belong to the great and wonderful Watase Yu-sama. Not me. I just wish it…*drools at the idea of all the bishonen* I have no money so suing me for copyright issues/infringement would be useless. All you'd get is a couple of mangas…and burned Slayers and Fushigi Yuugi CD's…  
  
So on with my story…  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
The boy lowered his bright red head to the desk, asleep before the two equally hard objects collided with a slight thud. Luckily, the sensei didn't notice, yet. Instead, she continued to drone on about theorems and circles and other things the majority of the class, Genrou included, didn't care about. Especially first thing in the morning, a rainy Monday morning on top of it. A quarter to eight was not the best time for school to start.  
  
Another teen, this one with dark blue hair, chuckled silently. Only five minutes into the period and his best buddy was already passed out. 'Typical Genrou behavior,' he thought. Kouji was scribbling the examples into his notebook when he heard the boy next to him begin to snore softly. He leaned unobtrusively across the aisle and whacked his friend in the back of the head, catching the eye of a third teen, a cute one too, Kouji had noticed on more than one occasion. He grinned at him, his harsh face softening. The scar across one cheek seemed softer too. Hikou gave the blue- haired teen an amused look as the scene in front of him continued.  
  
Genrou's head shot up as the sharp pain on his crown registered in his brain. He turned sleepily to his friend. "Oi, Kouji! What the fuck was that fer? I was havin' a good dream," he grumbled under his breath.  
  
Kouji grinned again. "Gomen buddy, but ya were startin' to snore, an' that woulda made the sensei notice. Then ya woulda been screwed 'cause ya've already been written up almost everyday fer fuckin' sleepin' in class," he replied in a happy voice.  
  
Genrou shook his head. He was about to make some sort of smart-ass reply when there was a knock on the door, followed by a clicking sound when it opened. A genki, effeminate boy was on the other side. The sleepyhead couldn't help but smile when he recognized Chou Ryuuen. That kid could make anyone smile. Everyone in the school knew he was smart, a guy, gay, a crossdresser sometimes, and not one to mess with; he was amazingly strong for such a skinny guy. Even with all his "abnormalities" everyone liked him; it was impossible not to. He and Genrou didn't exactly move within the same social circles, but they were friends nonetheless thanks to classes. Kouji and Hikou were friends with him as well, but not like Genrou.  
  
The purple-haired teen had helped Genrou with more than his schoolwork though. Sure he was a gossip, but Ryuuen knew when to keep his mouth shut. That's why Genrou had gone to him when he first discovered he was "different" during freshman year. Ryuuen had been more than understanding in helping Genrou accept it. Although the fiery teen had been unsure at first, he was comfortable with himself now in his junior year. He had eventually told Kouji and Hikou, who had no problem with their friend's preferences. Kouji claimed he had seen it coming, but wouldn't give a reason, if he had one at all.  
  
The midnight-haired teen had admitted it as well the next year. Hikou suspected something had passed between them to make them realize it, but had yet to voice his suspicions.  
  
Genrou noticed Ryuuen was wearing the boy's uniform today. He usually did, but thought it was fun, and funny, to wear the girl's once in a while. He claimed it kept everyone on their toes. The principal didn't agree, but had long since given up. The newcomer returned Genrou's smile and waved at the three boys, making the girls jealous. Although they all knew which way he swung, they still liked to flirt with him and Ryuuen played along. He made his way to the teacher and spoke quietly with her for a few moments before gesturing to the door, making everyone wonder what was going on.  
  
Surprisingly enough, a young man walked through. Genrou couldn't help but stare at him as he strode to the sensei. He had blue hair; not midnight blue like Kouji's locks though. More like the color of the sky on a perfect spring day blue, a powder blue. The majority of the silky strands were pulled into a thin ponytail at the nape of his neck. His bangs, however, seemed to have a life of their own, as they were standing up to the side of his head. His eyes [Z: yes. Eyes. He has two eyes in this] were liquid mahogany. 'A guy could drown in those eyes,' Genrou thought to himself. His pale skin made him look even more enticing.  
  
The blue uniform of Fushichou* High fit him perfectly, outlining the lean muscles of his lithe frame. His school bag was thrown nonchalantly over one shoulder but the darting of his eyes and his stiff posture betrayed his nervousness.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes stopped moving and focused in Genrou's direction opening wide. Genrou followed the chocolate pools and realized, not without some disappointment, the newcomer was staring behind him, at Hikou. The brown- haired teen was staring back shock written across his face. "H-h-houjun?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelief.  
  
The new student, apparently named Houjun, continued to stare open-mouthed for a couple moments before replying. "H-hikou?" He began to laugh. "Hikou!" he exclaimed. Said boy quickly vacated his chair and the two jumped on each other, hugging and laughing with unshed tears in their eyes.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again!" Hikou cried, hugging the other boy tight.  
  
"You?! I was sure I'd be there the rest of my life!" he replied hugging back just as tight.  
  
The rest of the class was looking on in confusion at the scene the two had made. Genrou, Kouji and Ryuuen exchanged glances, all three as lost as the rest of the class. The two must have realized everyone was staring at them because they quickly moved apart, blushing a little. Genrou notice how cute this Houjun person looked when he blushed…  
  
"Hikou-san, as you appear to already know the newest member of our class, perhaps you'd like to introduce him instead of Chou-san?" the teacher asked.  
  
Hikou flushed bright red, but began to speak anyway, a smile on his face. "This is Ri Houjun," he announced. "He is originally from this area of Japan but moved to America for his father's job at the end of eighth grade. I didn't know he was moving back here." He turned to the teacher and bowed. "I'm sorry for causing such a disruption, but we were best friends for eleven years and I thought I would never see him once he moved."  
  
The sensei sighed. "I suppose it's alright. Saves me the introduction." She turned to Houjun. "Take that seat behind Kouji. It's the only seat left and close to your friend. I want no trouble from you or I'll move you to the other side of the room."  
  
"Hai," the boy agreed and moved to take the seat. "Arigato Chou-san," he said to his escort, bowing slightly.  
  
The effeminate boy blushed a little, unused to the respect. "Aww, it's nothing," he insisted. "And call me Ryuuen. I've never been much on formality," he winked. "Ja!" Ryuuen waved and was out the door, onto his own first period class.  
  
The sensei sighed at the exit of the bundle of energy known as Chou Ryuuen. She liked the boy of course, but he could be exasperating. She turned to the class. "Ri-san, perhaps you'd like to exaggerate slightly on your friend's introduction?"  
  
Houjun nodded and stood up next to his desk. "As Hikou-kun has said, my name is Ri Houjun. I was born here in Tokyo, but my father's job moved him to America. They moved him back suddenly a few days ago. It was quite a surprise, but I was glad to come home. I'm seventeen and a third year student."  
  
He then resumed his seat, much to the disappointment of a certain red- haired teen sitting diagonally from him. He was enjoying looking at the new student. Kouji elbowed him and whispered something. Genrou punched his friend in the arm lightly, his face almost as red as his hair. Hikou caught Kouji's eye and raised an eyebrow, but the other teen just shrugged. Houjun watched the whole incident with amusement.  
  
The sensei announced they would be continuing and would the new student please come to the front of the room to receive a textbook? He complied and Genrou once again enjoyed the view. He really would have to stop doing this…but as the other boy walked by, he caught his scent, which didn't help at all. He managed to get himself under control, but just barely. He really would have to work on this…  
  
As the teacher began to talk about circles and theorems, Genrou felt himself begin to nod off. There really was no way he could stay awake. Not on a rainy Monday morning, even if a hot guy had just came into the class. Just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, he felt a pair of eyes bore into his back and wondered who could be staring at him like that…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well, what'd ya think? I don't think I did too badly. Review please!!! ^_^  
  
Ja ne na no da!  
  
Zenithfairy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Fushichou means "phoenix bird" in Japanese, according to the Online English to Japanese Dictionary. 


	2. Author's Note

Hi minna! It's me, Keimei. I'm sorry about lack of updates, but as of right now I have no idea where this fic is going. I usually have SOME clue, but I'm afraid there's nothing for this one. If anyone has any ideas, please please please please please let me know through either a review or an e-mail. It's zenithfairy@yahoo.com for all you people too lazy to go look it up. Every idea will be seriously considered before I decide**. Please have them to me by Saturday August 17, 2002** so I can get started. ^_^

Although it may seem so, I have not been totally idle. I'm starting a new Tas/Chi that's actually going to be planned out, which is why it's taking so long. And man this thing is loooong. At the rate I'm going, I should have the first part out by the end of the month, but don't hold me to that. That's just the goal, which is never right anyhow. 

Thanks for understanding and I truly am sorry. Your reviews count, as I was planning on scrapping this fic. But, I went back and read the reviews and you all seemed so eager for the next chapter. This story WILL get a new chapter. Eventually. 

Love to all,

Keimei 


End file.
